The Longest Day
by Just Ressa
Summary: Hotch and Emily spend the last day of their vacation together in New York. Hotch tells Emily he has a surprise for her, but it takes the longest time to arrive. *I don't Criminal Minds nor the characters* Rated M for the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

December 13th.

Emily woke up and smiled. The sunlight from the slightly open window curtain shined on her face and although it was a rough 25 degrees outside, she smiled and snuggled down in the bed. She stretched, her stomach muscles ached and her thigh muscles screamed at her. She smiled to herself, knowing exactly what caused the soreness and how she'd love to experience that again. The sound of the shower running made her sit up in alert. Someone was in her shower and she had no idea who. Her lover was already gone.

Quietly, Emily Prentiss got out of bed and put on her robe. She tip-toed to the closet and grabbed her glock out of her jacket holster. Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom and open the door. She was thankful for so much steam; the door didn't even creak when she opened it. The shower stall was tempered glass, so she had a rough outline of the unsub. She laughed in spite of the situation. Imagine an unsub in her shower. He just didn't know. Slowly she grabbed the handle of the shower door and yanked it back, her glock pointed right at the crotch of Aaron Hotchner.

"What the hell!" Hotch yelled slipping in the shower and holding on to the rail for dear life.

"Aaron?" Emily yelled. "What the hell? I thought you left?" Emily stood in the doorway of the shower, panting trying to calm down.

"I did, Hon, to go get breakfast. It's on the table." Hotch regained his balance and stood up straight. "Now, would you mind not aiming at my pelvis? I think you might find that you as well as I might need it later." Hotch laughed as she lowered her gun and put the safety back on.

"I thought you were heading back to Quantico", Emily said hopping up on the counter in the bathroom. "I was sure I would have to finish this holiday trip alone. I heard the phone go off…" Emily said trailing off.

"It wasn't anything that couldn't wait until I got back. And that's what I told them." Hotch stepped out of the shower and started to towel off. Emily's memories of last night came rushing back as she watched Hotch towel off. His strong arms flexed and showed his muscles as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"What?" he said, noticing her staring.

"I was just…remembering", she said softly. Hotch walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You liked that, huh?" he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Mmm hmm", she said, leaning against his chest, placing kisses by his nipples.

"Nope", he said, backing away. "We have plans today lady."

"We do?" she said, hopping off the counter. "I wasn't aware."

"That's because it's a surprise. So hurry up and grab a shower so we can eat." Hotch smacked Emily on the butt and exited the bathroom.

Emily and Hotch sat facing each other at the small table in the hotel room.

"Must we go outside?" Emily said. "It's freaking brick outside."

"Brick?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, brick. I heard a New Yorker say it and asked what it meant." She took a bite of her bagel. "It means cold by the way. Really, really, cold."

"Well", Hotch said, finishing his coffee, "it needs to be really, really, cold for what we're about to do."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Hotch stood up and grabbed his coat and her coat. He handed her hers. "By the way", he said, kissing her cheek, "you look amazing."

Emily smiled and blushed. "OK, lead on." Emily said.

Hotch smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her out the door of the Plaza hotel. She has no idea, he thought.

Hotch and Emily walked in almost silence to Times Square. Even in mid morning/ early afternoon, Times Square was a buzz of people. Christmas was in full swing and tonight was the night they lit the big Christmas tree in Rockefeller Plaza.

"Honey, are we going to see the tree?" Emily asked.

"Eventually", Hotch said smiling. "I want to go to Tiffany's first", Hotch said. "Is that OK?"

"Sure", Emily said. "I wanted to look at charms anyway."

Entering Tiffany and Co., Emily and Hotch walked in, happy to be out of the cold for a while. Hotch went straight over to a sales woman and started talking, asking questions. Emily headed to the charms section.

"Is everything ready?" Hotch said to her.

"Yep. It's ready", she said. "I must say, this is so romantic!" she gushed.

"Not so loud", he said smiling. "She can't know a thing."

"Gotcha."

Hotch bid his farewell and headed over to Emily as she was paying for a charm.

"Did you find the one you wanted?" Hotch asked.

"Yep!" she said holding up the bag. "Where to now?"

"The Russian Tea Room." Hotch took her gloved hand in his.

"OK", Emily said. She was starting to wonder what the surprise was going to be.

*Chapter 2 coming at you soon*


	2. Chapter 2

Emily didn't have to wait to long. Her surprise was again no surprise. They entered the Russian Tea Room and the waiter showed them the best table in the house. Watching Emily take off her coat and looking totally bewildered, Hotch smiled. 'She is so beautiful', he thought. He watched the waiter push up her chair and Emily's chest bounced a bit; her breasts perfectly outlined in the ruby-red turtleneck she wore.

"What?" Emily said, catching Hotch staring. He smiled at her and reached for her hand.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am", Hotch said kissing her hand.

"Wow", Emily said, blushing. "Thank you. I feel the same way."

"You do?" Hotch said, genuinely surprised.

"Of course I do. Few people have what we have."

"And what exactly do we have?" Hotch said, smiling brightly at her.

"A love that can withstand anything. You make me feel loved and safe and secure." Emily said smiling and looked down at the menu.

"But you don't feel in love and giddy?"

"My grandmother once told me, 'Bubla, if you hold a man's hand and he makes you feel giddy and bubbly and giggly, run. This is not the man for you. But if you hold a man's hand, and he makes you feel safe, loved and secure, marry him. He's the one.' I asked her what was wrong with those other feelings and she told me, 'If you find the one, he will make you feel all that and so much more. And you do, Aaron. I feel that with you, and so much more."

"Sounds like your grandmother was wise", Hotch said sipping his tea.

"She was; she really was." Emily and Hotch had a leisurely lunch and by the time they finished laughing and talking, it was dark out.

"It's almost time to light the tree isn't it?" Emily said.

"Yep, and for your surprise too!" Hotch said. They stood up and Emily tried to steady her nerves.

"I'm ready" Emily said, as she took Hotch's gloved hand and happily bounced out of the restaurant. Hotch looked over at Emily and chuckled.

"You're so not ready", he said under his breath.

Standing outside, the made it to Rockefeller Plaza in no time flat. The lights surrounding them were twinkling so brightly. Emily's heart melted just a little. Christmas had always been her favorite time of year. The snow, the lights and even the music. The cheesier the better. She'd never admit it, but her favorite was Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You". It was cheesy and poppy and upbeat, but she loved it. They made their way over to the skating rink area and Emily stopped abruptly.

"Why are we here?" Emily asked. "Shouldn't we up front so we can see the tree?"

"We'll be able to see it very well from here", Hotch said. "Besides, this is your surprise!"

"Say what now?" Emily said, looking at Hotch with a raised eyebrow.

"Em, we're going ice skating!" Hotch said excitedly. "I know how much you love watching it when it's on, so…"

"I love watching it, Aaron", Emily said, as Hotch struggled with her, putting on her skates. "B-B-But I'm not good on skates!"

"Everyone can skate, Emily", Hotch said matter-of-factly. "You just get out there and glide." Hotch finished her skates and laced his up quickly. "C'mon!" he said. "How bad can this be?" Hotch chuckled silently as he pulled her out on the ice. He knew she couldn't skate well. He left her in the middle while he expertly skated around her. She reached out for his hand, and he took it, and as soon as he twirled her she fell.

"Did Emmy fall down and go boom?" Hotch said, laughing heartily.

"If 'Emmy" ever gets up, she going to hurt you, big time!" Emily said turning red. Hotch reached down and helped her get up and then skated her over to a nearby bench.

"Let me get you some hot chocolate", Hotch said. Emily looked at him as he skated away. His jeans fit so snug and he looked so amazing skating; it was really hard to stay mad at him. The pain in her derriere reminded her that she'd find a way to stay mad.

Hotch skated back with a cup of steaming cocoa. "Here ya go", he said. "I'm going to skate for just a second more, and then we can go. Look up; I think they're lighting the tree."

Emily looked up and saw the magnificent tree. As the lighting ceremony started, the first strings of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' rang out loud and clear. Emily smiled as the lights went up and bopped along with the beat until she noticed the whole skating rink had cleared.

'What's happening?' she thought to herself. Over in the corner, a spotlight shone brightly and Mariah Carey herself stood at the podium, singing.

"How cool is this!" Emily said to no one in particular. At once, the rink started to fill again, but everyone was dancing in sync. At the front, the skaters danced around, acting out the words of the song.

At the mention of snow, a group of skaters threw snow in the air near Emily, it gently falling on her very picturesque. Mariah continued singing, and suddenly Hotch appeared, and grabbed Emily's hand and gently led her to the middle where the dancers danced around them in perfect harmony.

"Baby?" Emily asked, as he glided her carefully along. As Mariah neared the end of her song, Emily couldn't help singing along as she and Hotch watched skaters hold up big Tiffany Blue boxes and skate around them. On the last night note, Hotch skated around Emily one last time, and then bent down on one knee before her. One of the skaters brought over a Tiffany blue box and a microphone.

"Emily Prentiss", Hotch started. "You are other part of me. When I was lost, you found me. When I was blind, you made me see, and when I was dying, you rescued me. You were there for every part of my life, from my dark and dreary moments, to my happy and excited ones." He took a deep breath, and Emily saw the tears in his eyes that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Emily Prentiss, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Hotch opened the big blue box and pulled out a smaller Tiffany blue velvet box. He opened it and the prettiest ring Emily had ever seen was staring back at her along with a answer-waiting Hotch. Emily choked up a bit.

"The stop at Tiffany's?"

Hotch nodded. "Just making sure everything was in order."

"And the Russian Tea Room?"

"Lunch and stalling…" Hotch said.

Emily blinked away the tears threatening to fall. "You did all of this for me?"

"You're my world", Hotch said. "I'd do anything for you."

Emily stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a couple of seconds. She thought about how much she loved this man. How he had touched a part of her that no man had ever dared to touch and how she never felt more loved in her life.

"Answer him, for crying out loud!" a guy yelled in the crowd. Emily tuned her head and saw her team standing and waving; Garcia punching her boyfriend Derek in the arm for ruining the moment.

Emily turned to Hotch. "Yes!"

"Yes!" he yelled as he put the ring on her finger and picked her up, spinning her around. The crowd on the ice and the crowd up top by the tree erupted in cheers and Mariah wished them congrats as she started singing her rendition of 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'.

The team finally made over to Emily and Hotch as they made their way off the ice, kissing softly as the skating rink resumed it regular skaters.

"That was so romantic", Garcia said pulling Emily and Hotch into a hug. "Way to go Boss Man!"

"Yeah, way to set the bar, Dude", Morgan said, hugging them both. He whispered in Hotch's ear. "Now how am I supposed to top that?"

Hotch smiled and whispered back. "I dunno. Ask Rossi. I had help." Hotch winked at Rossi and Morgan turned to look at him. Rossi mouthed, "I got you", as the Garcia, JJ and Emily gushed over Emily's ring.

"How about we go to dinner at Carmine's, my treat!" Rossi said.

"Deal!" Garcia said, walking arm and arm with Morgan while JJ took Rossi's arm. Emily and Hotch pulled up the rear.

"I swear, this was the longest day", Emily said. "But with the happiest ending I've ever seen."

Hotch leaned down and kissed her softly. "And it's not over yet", he said, kissing her again.

*Let the celebration begin! Next chapter up soon, Hope I don't disappoint. R&R, please!*


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner at Carmine's lasted for hours. Wine and good food was passed around the table like a newborn baby to hold. The waiters stopped by and sang a congratulations song, and Emily and Hotch were the picture of true love. They stole kisses every time they could. Sensing the couple could use some alone time, Rossi signaled for the check and paid it. The waiter brought back the signature slip and when he saw the tip almost passed out.

"Rossi, what'd you do? Pay his car note?" Hotch said laughing as the flushed waiter went away, profusely thanking Rossi.

"Nah, Just a bit over 30%", Rossi said.

"Isn't the norm 20%?" JJ said.

"I don't know these days", Rossi. "I just tip as I see fit."

Reid glanced up and saw the waiter sipping water and trying to collect himself. "I think you gave him a heart attack", Reid said laughing.

Rossi glanced up and the waiter gave him a weak smile and sipped more water. Rossi stood up.

"It's good. Give good and good comes back. And tonight, we're celebrating some really good stuff. I want to propose a toast to Emily and Aaron. Nobody saw this coming…"

"Ahem", Reid said, clearing his throat.

"OK, one of us saw this coming", Rossi said chuckling. "However it came about, we're just so happy that it did. Emily, we all loved you from the moment we saw you and it would seem that Hotch felt the same way. We wish you all the love in the world, so much, that it comes bubbling out of you and we get a mini-Em/Hotch!" Rossi lifted his glass and cheers and the team followed.

"I dunno Rossi", Morgan added. "I don't think the world is ready for a mini-Em/Hotch. Can you imagine that kid?" Morgan started to do a pretty good impression of a mash-up and Emily and Hotch's personalities.

"I so do not purse my lips like that!" Hotch said, taking a sip of his water.

"Yes you do!" the team, including Emily said in unison.

"Et tu, Emily?" Hotch said laughing.

"Alright, guys, let's give the love birds a little alone time", Rossi stated. "Hotch, we brought the jet like you asked so, wheels up, let's say, 10 am?"

"10 sounds fine to me", Hotch said, looking down at Emily.

"I'm good with 10." Emily said.

The team dispersed and Emily and Hotch headed back to their secluded room.

"Aaron, today has been, just perfect. I haven't gushed like this in a while." Emily said, peeling off her clothes to jump in the shower. She turned the water on and let it run; filling the bathroom with steam.

"I'm so happy you're happy. I wanted to make this day so special for you. A day you'd remember forever." Hotch peeled off his clothes and stood in the bathroom door. Emily loved this man and it helped that he was so easy on the eyes. She loved his chiseled jaw line. Hard when he had to be serious, but soft and caring when he was loving and tender with her and Jack. She made her way down, looking at his broad shoulders, that led to a hidden six pack. His shirts and suits made him look handsome, but it hid his very sculpted body. Her eyes trailed further and lingered where a towel should be, but where he stood exposed, almost at full attention.

"See anything you like, Prentiss?" Hotch asked. He knew this would drive her wild; something about calling her Prentiss after their relationship had gotten so intimate made it seem almost dirty to her, and he saw her shiver slightly when he said it.

"I do, Sir", she replied, playing along with his fantasy.

"May I join you?" Hotch said, coming closer inside the bathroom.

"I dunno Hotch, couldn't we get in trouble?" Emily stuck one finger inside her mouth and sucked on it slowly, teasing Hotch when she made a popping sound as it left her lips.

Emily dropped her towel and Hotch wolf-whistled, causing Emily to turn a shade of pinkish-red all over. Emily had to be the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Her raven hair against that alabaster skin made her features stand out so that she almost glowed. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in her perfect sized breasts, a C cup if he remembered correctly, and a taunt and tight abdomen. Her full hips led to long beautiful legs that hid her special secret. He couldn't wait to have those legs wrapped around his waist and be buried in the softest place on earth.

Emily stepped into the shower and Hotch followed, quickly switch places with her so that the hot spray would hit him full blast and she'd only get a residual spray. The shower had a small ledge and Hotch wasted no time helping Emily up on the ledge, leaning into her and pulling her down in a fiery kiss. The heat of the shower was no match to the heat Emily felt inside as Hotch sucked and pulled on her lips, turning her legs in jelly with each kiss.

Hotch nuzzled her neck and nipped at her pulse center, sending Emily spiraling out of control. Her moans got lost in the sounds of his own moans as his lips and tongue wrecked havoc on her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples, the heat of the shower making her perspire with a salty sweet taste that could only be Emily Prentiss, soon to be Emily Hotchner.

"Aaron", she begged as his tongue bathed her stomach and licked seductively at her sweet spot. When he parted her legs and his tongue tasted her, she melted and he put his arm around her to steady her while he continued to tease her to her first of many orgasms of the evening.

"Aaron, please, so close", Emily cooed as he licked her precious nub in a circle and brought her closer to erupting. His fingers, close to her breast, stretched over and fondled her nipple and when she came, it was with a loud moan, screaming his name and panting heavily.

Hotch stood her up gently, and kissed her again. His tongue tasting hers and his arms encircling her waist. He hoisted her up slowly, backing into the spray of water before her turned her around so she was behind the spray and he was in front.

"Aaron, isn't it your turn?" She said, not understanding why she wasn't getting down to please the man she loved.

"There will be time for that later. Right now, tonight is all about my baby." Lifting her pelvis for her, he lined up perfectly and slid in easily, relishing the feeling of being buried so deep inside of Emily. She shivered a bit as he slid out again slowly, and moaned deeply when he thrusted back in, a little harder. He started a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her deeply, bending his head to suck her neck. Emily arched her back and allowed him access to her breasts, her nipples erect and waiting. He took the first one in his mouth and sucked hard, biting and nipping at her. Emily howled in pleasure and she tightened around Hotch in reaction.

Together they thrusted, meeting each other trying to battle for who could make whom come first. Emily's name rose from Hotch's lips so much it sounded like a song just for her, deep and meaningful.

Emily hooked her ankles together and squeezed hard against Hotch and he knew she was very close. He slipped a hand between them and his forefinger and thumb found her bundled of nerves and rubbed in circles while thrusting deeper and faster into her.

"Hotch!" Emily screamed. He smiled deeply. He knew it was good when screamed out his business name and her fingered her and thrusted in her until she came hard, shaking and biting into his shoulder.

He followed her shortly with a loud groan of her name and he gently walked them backwards, perching them on the ledge in the shower while their breathing tried to return to normal.

"Baby", Emily said, trying to sit up straight on his lap.

"Uh huh?" Hotch answered, smiling at her. That smile. That smile made her melt every damn time. She looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him deeply, showing him all the passion she had inside for him, all the passion she could muster.

Hotch responded passionately and decided to make Emily come one more time. Looking into her eyes devilishly, Hotch bent down and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it softly, letting his tongue flick over it and loving the way she moaned in his arms.

"Aaron, baby, what are you…" Emily's speech was cut off when Hotch's hand found her soft wet mound, and he quickly inserted two fingers inside.

"I can't, baby, I…" Emily whimpered into his chest.

"Shhh", Hotch said. "I got you." He went in and out slowly, taking his time to rebuild her fire, licking her neck and sucking gently at her pulse point. She moaned his named breathily, her orgasm building with every movement of his skillful fingers. His thumb found her nub and rubbed it in circles, her senses heightening with every moment he touched her. Emily came hard, shuddering on his lap, bucking against his very hard erection. Before she could come down off of her high, he slid in quickly, thrusting deeply, catching her by surprise and making her moan deep from the pit of her soul.

"Aaron, oh my g-g-g, Hotch, good grief…" she mumbled as he rocked deeper in her, building to his own release, and when he came she screamed his name as loudly as he screamed hers, her release and his timed perfectly.

Hotch sat there holding her close, the scent of his woman, his love wrapped around his senses. Emily totally spent, stood slowly, leaning against Hotch as he gently bathed her in the shower, watching her shake slightly as he ran the soft cloth over her womanhood. She leaned against the wall of the shower as he quickly showered, to tired to talk, only able to smile. Hotch turned off the shower and gently picked Emily up in his arms and carried her to the bed where her dried her off and slipped a pretty lilac gown over her sensual body. He donned boxers and when her carried her to bed, he placed a sweet, soft kiss upon her lips, watching her eyes flutter close as she drifted off contently in his arms. He looked down at his love sleeping in his arms and a small tear escaped his eye, full of happiness and joy and pure contentment. He turned off the lights with a snap and chucked softly, stirring her.

"What?" Emily said sleepily.

"I was just thinking. You were right." He answered.

"Oh?"

"This has been the longest day ever." Hotch snuggled a little closer to her.

"True. But damn if it wasn't worth it", Emily said as she drifted off to sleep. Hotch smiled against her neck and snuggled in, praying the alarm would merciful.

*I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had a blast writing it. New story soon! Please R&R!*


End file.
